


Favour of the Gods

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, dogging, ricest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] the Fates held no favour for him tonight. Or if they did, they had a funny way of showing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> archive? yes, please, if you want to. just give me a heads up, yeah? ;)

so basically, i woke up and saw that GK wanted some fics in her ask box. and this is one of them.

 

three parts (ask box on tumblr small) [here](http://greenekangaroo.tumblr.com/post/45824957078/1-dwalin-grabbed-the-mud-between-his-fingers), [here ](http://greenekangaroo.tumblr.com/post/45824963054/2-on-the-other-hand-everyone-of-doris-thrusts-pushed)and [here](http://greenekangaroo.tumblr.com/post/45824967813/3-and-so-here-dwalin-rested-on-all-fours-and-covered). or all [here](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/45851199811/ask-box-prompt-for-greengankaroo-ri-brothers-dwalin).

 

Dwalin is on all fours, the Brothers Ri have fun. all of them.

Dwalin grabbed the mud between his fingers, frustrated by how easily it flowed through his grip, the lack of friction under his knees and hands only adding fuel to his current predicament. He tried to breathe, to keep his lungs working and his senses aware, but the Fates held no favour for him tonight. Or if they did, they had a funny way of showing it. Because on the one hand, Ori tasted wonderful; young, viril, eager to please and be pleased, the essence of his flesh sunk into Dwalin’s core.

On the other hand, everyone of Dori’s thrusts pushed out what little air he could suck in between mouthfuls of cock, which was sunk in deeper by the other brother. Senaking away from the Company, Dwalin grabbed Ori, pulled down his trousers and mouthed his way into his undercloths for another sweet, sweet taste. Nori snuck behind Ori, grabbed Dwalin’s head and kept him there, only releasing when Dori joined. While Dwalin was preoccupied, Nori slid into Ori and joined in the fun.

And so here, Dwalin rested, on all fours and covered in mud. Nori fucked Dwalin’s mouth though Ori, Dori stabbed at his innards with frightening precision. Dwalin decided that the Fates held him in favour. Any dwarf would kill to die in his place, partaking in the Brothers Ri.

**Author's Note:**

> alright, i'll just shout it out: if anyone wants to illustrate this, i will love you forever!


End file.
